Vehicles (e.g., outdoor power equipment such as lawn mowers and lawn tractors) are often configured with adjustable weight distribution systems. The systems are typically included in order to, for example, provide increased traction in wet or inclined conditions, offset weight in a different part of the vehicle, and/or the like.
However, prior weight distribution systems have been unable to overcome various difficulties. For example, certain prior weight distribution systems have required various tools for installation and/or modification. Other prior weight distribution systems have been excessively expensive and/or excessively complex. Yet other weight distribution systems have been undesirably large and/or interfered with the vision of an operator of a vehicle. As such, a long-felt need exists for an adjustable weight distribution system.